


That damnable moon!

by zation



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Because they're still with Chi Chi and Bulma right?, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Desperation, First Time, Frottage, Goku doesn't know what the hell is going on, Innocent Goku, It's the moon's fault!, Kind of canon compliant I guess, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seme Goku, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The moon is to blame, They're basically drugged, Topping from the Bottom, Uke Vegeta, Vegeta doesn't want Goku normally!, Vegeta is an expert at blaming other factors, Yaoi, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have a little sparring session which, to be honest, isn’t all that unusual.Or,The one where the moon is a fucktard to Vegeta and nothing else is at play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an old fic of mine that I originally posted on adultfanfiction.net but that I found on my computer the other day (after having re-watched the TFS Abridged Series, have you [seen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nYozPLpJRE) that shit? It’s awesome!).  
> When I reread this I thought it was _hilarious_ (not sure if it’s fun in a good or bad way, I’ll let you decide that for yourself) so I remastered it and decided to put it up here (but don’t expect perfection lol). 
> 
> Happy holidays, y’all!

  
  


He had known it would be a bad idea to accept a sparring session with the baka but hey, he would rather die than say no to a fight. Sparring at this time, however, now seemed to be a much worse idea than it initially had. He was in rut, and the effect the moon was having on him was driving him crazy. The woman had already kicked him out for being too "persistent". He snorted at the memory, stupid Earth woman.

Kakarott’s fist hit him hard on the jaw and had he been a regular human it probably would have broken. He grumbled and slid sideways in the air to avoid the next blow.

"C’mon Vegeta. You’re fighting like a girl tonight."

Okay, that was it. That baka was going to get it.

A series of grunts and snarls followed as he attacked the other Saiyan with as much force he could manage at this level. Kakarott took the blows very well and it only infuriated him further but somewhere between hitting Kakarott in the stomach and avoiding the baka’s retaliation he touched the other man a bit too long and his concentration slipped. It wasn’t anything Kakarott noticed but the touch was long enough for Vegeta to be able to feel the muscles flex and to inhale the scent the other man was emitting.

Sweet, sweet musk that went straight to his groin.

He withdrew in surprise and only barely avoided Kakarott’s next punch. He stumbled backwards (or whatever you do when you inch backwards in a clumsy manner in the middle of the air…) and Kakarott relented, fists still raised and in a semi-crouch.

He could hardly think straight. The only thing on his mind was the scent of Kakarott’s musk, it lingered all around him and his mind quickly got clouded.

When Vegeta didn’t react Kakarott straightened.

"You okay Vegeta?"

He snorted. "Of course I’m okay you baka."

Kakarott frowned at that but Vegeta didn’t care. He wiped blood off his chin and thought hard. The sun was quickly setting and in a short moment the moon would appear, which definitely would make the throbbing between his legs worse. Never before had he been so aware of the tightness of his spandex.

He knew he needed to get out of there before he did something they’d both regret. Not that fucking the other Saiyan hadn’t occurred to him before; he just didn’t like the idea that he was being manipulated, especially by a stupid ball in the stupid sky. Piccolo had done the right thing blowing it up, why was it even back?

He crossed his arms. "Well, this was fun Kakarott but I’m through playing with you." Once again Goku crouched, at first believing Vegeta meant to attack but alas, no such luck. "I’m going home." Vegeta turned and sailed away through the air.

"Wait!" in an instance Vegeta found his path blocked by Kakarott and the other Saiyan looked confused, to say the least. "Where are you going?"

He groaned inwardly. The other man sure was a fulltime baka.

"I told you, I’m going home. I don’t want to spar anymore." Kakarott looked like a giant question mark but he decided to overlook that. "Later." He slapped the baka on the shoulder as he passed. Being this close to him only spurred on Vegeta’s arousal so he sped up and flew away in hyper speed, not wanting to be outside when the moon came up.

But it was all to no avail, however, as Kakarott appeared in front of him yet again, forcing him to stop. He damned that Instant Teleporting thingy to hell.

"What now?!"

Kakarott nearly pouted and fucking hell, Vegeta couldn’t look at his lips when they were pursed like that and not react.

"Why are you going home so soon? We weren’t done."

He knew what the other Saiyan meant; usually their sparring sessions went on for several hours, but tonight that just couldn’t happen.

"Because I don’t want to be out when it gets dark!" he spat and only realised what he had said after it was too late. _Damnit._

Kakarott looked bewildered but Vegeta saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and oh, this couldn’t be good. He knew Kakarott liked to fight him when he was aggravated but because he did know that he simply wouldn’t let the baka get to him.

"Why? You afraid of the dark?" Kakarott mocked with a pleased grin.

Well, so much for keeping his temper. He growled in anger and tried to punch the other Saiyan but Kakarott slid expertly out of his reach.

"It’s not that." He hissed in anger.

"Oh, but I think it is." Kakarott laughed and wriggled his finger while dancing out of reach yet again. "You want to get home and hide underneath the bed like a scared little baby." He laughed out loud and wasn’t careful enough. Vegeta was known to throw nasty punches if the opportunity presented itself so this was only well-deserved.

He barked out a feral laugh at Kakarott’s surprised face. But the anger had his body boiling with adrenalin and it did nothing to ease his rut. He stared at the baka, took a good long look and couldn’t help himself. Mere inches away from the other’s groin he managed to change his mind and grabbed a handful of the baka’s ridiculous Gi instead.

"Listen closely Kakarott." He snarled as he tried not to rub himself against the other man’s muscular thigh. "There’s a special reason I’d rather not be outside tonight but I’m not gonna share it with you. Either you let me go or I’ll kill you now, okay?"

They were still for a long time, staring at each other. Vegeta was too afraid moving would make his erection worse and Kakarott looked like he felt rooted to the spot (figuratively speaking since it’s difficult to root something in mid-air). He didn’t seem scared of the Saiyan Prince, though, and Vegeta held no illusions about it. But there was something else, something particular…

Kakarott either looked at Vegeta with a new kind of hunger (not only stemmed from the need to fight) or Vegeta was projecting and his rut was actually worse than he thought. They were too close, that was all. Vegeta was the baka here and he should—

Kakarott suddenly bent down close to Vegeta’s neck and sniffed at the other man. Vegeta went stiff all over as he felt Kakarott’s breath ghosting over his neck and ear and his groin tightened impossibly.

"What the hell are you doing baka?!" he hissed much too desperately for a Saiyan Prince.

"You smell good ‘Geta." Vegeta instantly let go of the other Saiyan but Kakarott took a hold on Vegeta instead. "Really good."

Vegeta couldn’t think straight. Kakarott’s scent overwhelmed him and he felt himself reacting despite all his efforts not to. With a frustrated growl he gave in to carnal lust and as the first rays of moonlight hit them he grabbed a hold of Kakarott’s hair and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

Kakarott clearly didn’t know what was happening. But he kissed Vegeta back with a vengeance and Vegeta felt his whole body grow lax as arousal coursed through him. Clearly, having caught Vegeta’s scent had done things to Kakarott and he completely took over the kiss to taste as much of Vegeta a he could.

When Kakarott pulled him close Vegeta couldn’t help rubbing himself against the length of the other Saiyan’s body. Deep down in his throat he moaned in frustration, desperately wanting to feel more.

"Kakarott, do you know what the moon does to our race?" he panted when they broke for breath.

Kakarott looked confused. "It turns us into Oozaru." It was more of a question but he clearly couldn’t think straight either. Vegeta supposed he could forgive him for that, just this once. He skimmed his hands down Kakarott’s sides and the man arched against him, still looking confused as if he couldn’t believe he was enjoying this.

"Baka." He pinched a sensitive nipple and relished the unabashed moan Kakarott let up. "I’ll show you."

With that he pulled Kakarott down to the ground. They landed in a small glade in the forest beneath them and once their feet touched the ground he pulled the taller Saiyan into another deep kiss, exploring and dominating.

"This feels so much better than with Chi Chi." Kakarott groaned and Vegeta grinned in self-satisfaction.

"That's because she's a human." He murmured and his grin grew into a smirk when Kakarott gasped innocently as Vegeta grinded their dicks together. "You can be as rough as you want with me, you’ll not break me for shit."

Kakarott practically attacked him, kissing him hard again and matching Vegeta’s hips so that they both ended up rock hard. Fuck yeah, Kakarott tasted awesome and the fact that he reacted as fast as Vegeta only spurred the Saiyan Prince on.

Vegeta soon couldn’t take it anymore. He felt feral and with a low growl he pushed Kakarott against a nearby tree and launched himself at him. The baka was wonderfully submissive now, letting Vegeta dominate the act. He tore the shirt off the broad chest in front of him, admiring it for some seconds before a low moan from the man pushed him into action.

It seemed Kakarott was getting less confused by the second and it might be that the lust simply was taking over or that he had come to some kind of conclusion about what was happening here, either way Vegeta didn’t care when Kakarott made sounds like that. Licking a path up the younger Saiyan’s neck made him moan even deeper than just a second ago and when he nipped at the skin Kakarott cried out in pleasure.

Okay, so the baka liked a little abuse, Vegeta mused. He licked at the sore skin before attacking again. Deep down in his lust-clouded mind he wondered why he had been so against this in the first place. Kakarott tasted wonderfully and the small sounds he was making sparked Vegeta’s arousal like nothing else. The fact that the other Saiyan, though stronger in battle (yes, Vegeta was ready to admit that that was a fact for now), now yielded to his touch nearly made Vegeta come right then and there and fuck, he really needed to get this show on the road.

He stepped away from Kakarott and immediately missed the heat the other was radiating but refused to acknowledge it or the needy sound Kakarott made.

"Vegeta?" Kakarott asked but remained slumped against the tree.

That one word came out nearly a whisper and Vegeta smirked at the man. The older Saiyan made quick work of his armor and spandex training suit and Kakarott clearly couldn’t help staring at his naked body. The curve of every muscle, the nipples hardened by arousal combined with the cool night air, and the proud erection. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, they had showered together after sparring, but this was different, very much so. Vegeta bathed in the moonlight and his intense glare clearly made Kakarott tremble in lust, his erection tenting his loose Gi pants obscenely.

"Down on your knees Kakarott." Vegeta rasped and the younger Saiyan slid down on his knees so fast Vegeta marveled at his own dominance. "Good." He cupped the man’s chin. "You want to please your Prince, don’t you?" Kakarott nodded slowly and swallowed hard.

As soon as the man’s lips touched his erection Vegeta threw his head back and groaned.

_Kami, I didn’t think he’d get it so fast._

And then there was no more time to think because suddenly Kakarott deep throated him and Vegeta’s breath left him for a split second.

Kakarott had clearly never done this before because he gagged and spluttered but he made up for it by being so fucking eager and his creativeness more than made up for his technique. The younger Saiyan swirled his tongue as he bobbed his head and Vegeta groaned his pleasure for the world to hear. With a long swipe of his tongue to the underside of the Prince’s erection he sent shivers through Vegeta’s whole being. And when Kakarott left his dick to lick his balls Vegeta had to pull away to prevent himself from coming.

He groaned again at the sight of Kakarott before him: on his knees, chest bare and sweaty, his panting brushing over Vegeta’s hard dick on every exhale. Saliva and a little of Vegeta’s own precome dribbled down the baka’s chin and one of his hands was shoved down his pants.

"Vegeta." Kakarott rasped and reached for him but Vegeta pushed his hand away.

"Enough, baka. As fun as it’d be for me I don’t want to come on your face just now."

Kakarott looked confused again. Vegeta could clearly see that the younger man was trembling with the need for release and he smirked down at him. This was the best Vegeta had ever felt during sex, never had his pulse raced like this and never had his muscles been this taut. Only in battle did he get a similar rush and he relished the arousal and it pounded through his every vein.

"Vegeta, please…" Kakarott groaned then and Vegeta’s smirk grew feral.

"Please what?" He gripped Kakarott’s chin when the baka could only moan in response. "You don’t even know what you’re asking for, do you?" With that he stole a demanding kiss from Kakarott before pulling away with a glint in his eye that made the younger man shiver. "On your back, baka."

Kakarott obliged with magnificent enthusiasm and Vegeta sat down to straddle his groin. As soon as their erections slotted together the younger Saiyan thrust upwards with a deep moan. Vegeta smirked again and bent down to kiss him as they thrust together. The baka’s body felt brilliant underneath his own and the way Kakarott responded to his every touch with small whimpers and sobs of pleasure made his erection twitch. Deep down he still knew this was a damn bad idea and it was all thanks to that damnable moon but right now he just couldn’t care. Kakarott’s touches and heavy panting sure felt like consent on the other part too and it spurred him on. Fuck, he knew he needed more than some frottage, though.

When he tore away from the larger body beneath him Kakarott groaned loudly in protest and grabbed for him but Vegeta just laughed at his futile attempts and slapped his hands away. Instead he started tugging at Kakarott’s Gi pants and the younger man’s breath stuttered out of him.

"Have you ever been with a man, Kakarott?" Vegeta demanded roughly and Kakarott swallowed hard before giving a weak headshake as answer. "Well, then you’re in for a treat." Vegeta mumbled as he finally got the pants off the younger Saiyan.

Kakarott’s erection slapped back against his stomach and he groaned as the night air hit it. Vegeta licked his lips and touched his fingers to the head and the precome dripping from it. Kakarott moaned loudly and arched off the ground. In that instance Vegeta decided he was too far gone, teasing the baka would be fun but he would have to save that for another time (wait, what?).

He had seated himself over Kakarott before he remembered himself and stopped in the last second; this was going to hurt if he didn’t do anything about it. Lude wasn’t precisely an option out here and even if Kakarott could use his Instant Teleportation to quickly get them some Vegeta was loath to pause even for a second longer.

"Listen Kakarott, I’m gonna power up but _don’t follow_."

Kakarott clearly didn’t understand what was going on but he nodded and gritted his teeth. Above him Vegeta flared into golden colors and a warm flow of ki encircled them. Kakarott did as told and didn’t follow but his ki still reacted to Vegeta’s ki spike and it felt nice, having someone else’s ki merge with his own.

Without preamble Vegeta promptly sat down on Kakarott’s fat erection. Both Saiyans cried out and Kakarott’s hips jerked upwards in response. Vegeta put a hand on his chest and pushed him hard to the ground.

"Be still, baka." Vegeta growled and Kakarott moaned.

"But Vegeta…" he panted but clearly tried his best not to move even though the pleasure had to be building up in him.

"I said stay still." Vegeta huffed and slowly descended from SSJ. "Kami, you’re big."

Kakarott whimpered and writhed beneath him and soon Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore, the pain form the sudden intrusion had subdued to a dull ache and pleasure started to replace it as Kakarott’s sounds grew more and more desperate.

With a grunt his lifted himself slightly off Kakarott only to slam down again. Kakarott howled beneath him and thrust his hips in response. Their skin soon glowed from sweat and all thoughts of wrongness on either part were blown away.

Vegeta had never felt like this. Kakarott stretched him wonderfully and he felt like he wanted nothing more than to ride the man all night. Soon his thigh muscles started to cramp, though, and his thrusts became shallower. He groaned in frustration and thrust desperately when Kakarott suddenly decided to turn the tables. With a mighty push he made them switch places and even though Vegeta was initially irritated at how easily the baka had overpowered him he soon forgot all about it since this position gave Kakarott the leverage to thrust both harder and deeper than before.

The night air was filled with the sounds of their groaning and their bodies slapping together. Harder, faster, and Vegeta’s vision was going blurry with pleasure. It zinged up and down his spine, pooling in his lower stomach to the point where he thought he might even come untouched. He bit down hard on Kakarott’s shoulder when he felt the man’s dick drag along his prostate and Kakarott’s hips stuttered for a moment and then he started really pounding into the smaller body beneath him.

Kakarott’s growl when Vegeta licked his bite was almost feral but Vegeta snarled at him to put him in his place. That also made Kakarott’s hips stutter and Vegeta clamped down hard on the man’s dick when he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Suddenly Kakarott’s hand snaked between them to grab at Vegeta’s hard dick and stroke him somewhat in sync with his thrusting. Vegeta threw his head back and groaned so deeply he felt his throat vibrate. Fuck, he was going to come soon.

When Kakarott hit his prostate dead on Vegeta’s vision blackened out for a moment. With a howl he hooked his heels beneath Kakarott’s ass so that he could force the other man even deeper. No one had fucked him like Kakarott and Kami if Vegeta wasn’t approaching the end faster than usual.

"Kami Vegeta, you’re just the right size." Kakarott suddenly groaned right in his ear and something sparked in Vegeta’s chest.

"Then slide home Kakarott."

Oh, shit. Why had he said that?! How lame could you _get_? He supposed it was just another thing to regret in the morning, but fuck. And yet…the smile on Kakarott’s face told him it might not have been such a stupid thing to say.

Another well aimed thrust at his prostate and a particular squeeze to the head of his dick made him arch his back to the brink of pain and suddenly he couldn’t hold on anymore and screamed his orgasm to the woods even as Kakarott kept pounding into him.

Vegeta clamped down even harder in the wake of his orgasm and Kakarott let out an almost vulnerable scream as he buried himself to the hilt and emptied his balls into the greedy body beneath him.

Vegeta milked the younger man for all he had and wasn’t in the least surprised when Kakarott collapsed on top of him with a content sigh. Kakarott’s bodyweight was nearly crushing him but he decided to let it be. This was entirely his fault anyway. Sure, the baka hadn’t let him go but Vegeta knew he could have been a little more persistent.

On the _other_ hand, all this was the moon’s fault. Of course, Kakarott didn’t know that so Vegeta settled for having to explain this in the morning. Didn’t want a repeat of this, no thank you.

No matter how fucking hot Kakarott had looked on his knees in front of his Prince and no matter that Vegeta had come so hard he was still reeling a bit from it. Neither of them wanted anything to do with each other, not normally.

The smile Vegeta felt against his neck as Kakarott shuffled impossibly closer and the smile he felt graze his own lips were only because of endorphins and that was that.

He would explain everything about Saiyans and moons in the morning, though. For now he was too tired to do anything but sigh and shift to a more comfortable position beneath Kakarott to let sleep take over.

  
  



End file.
